


elongasi

by Alice_Klein



Series: After School [5]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Bukan dongeng dan bukan cerita penghantar tidur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> After School Series © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."

Dengan tenang, Miyoshi melangkahkan kakinya. Gema samar-samar terpantul di lorong sekolah yang telah sunyi dari massa.

Ia tahu ini sudah jam lima petang, aktivitas belajar-mengajar sudah usai, dan waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah. _Well_ , tadinya juga Miyoshi memang sudah ada di luar gerbang sekolah untuk segera pulang. Namun buku fisika miliknya tertinggal, jadi mau tak mau ia harus kembali ke kelas untuk mengambilnya.

Pintu kelas yang tertutup kini ada di hadapannya. Lantas ia geser pintu tersebut untuk membukanya.

Bangkunya ada di baris kedua dari sebelah kana—ah, ternyata masih ada orang di sini selain dirinya.

Meskipun kepala yang ditutupi helai-helai pekat tersebut tersembunyi di balik lipatan lengannya di atas meja, Miyoshi yakin sekali pemuda yang masih bergeming di kelas itu adalah Jitsui.

Setelah mendapat buku yang ia cari, Miyoshi mendekatinya. Terlihat napas yang teratur naik turun dari tubuh pemuda tersebut dan terdengar sayup-sayup dengkuran yang halus.

Miyoshi pun memberi tepukan ringan di bahu Jitsui, “Hei, Jitsui.”

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi tubuh itu meresponnya. Kepala Jitsui kemudian terangkat, keping hitamnya yang masih sayu terjerat kantuk, lantas bertubrukan dengan keping cokelat milik Miyoshi, “Ngh, Miyoshi-san?”

Miyoshi mendengus geli dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, “Sudah cukup tidurnya, Putri Tidur?”

Mengabaikan sejenak pertanyaan Miyoshi, Jitsui memilih untuk meregangkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu, “Kalau aku putri tidurnya, berarti kau adalah pangeran yang membangunkanku, Miyoshi-san.”

“Aku setuju bagian pangerannya, karena aku memang setampan pangeran-pangeran dari negeri dongeng,” Seperti biasa, Miyoshi menjawab angkuh, “Tapi tidak setuju dengan dirimu sebagai putriku, Jitsui.”

“Lho, kenapa memangnya?”

“Putri yang cocok dengan diriku adalah seorang putri yang manis, bukan yang sadis.”

Jitsui terkekeh ringan, “Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian darimu,” Ada jeda satu tarikan napas, “Omong-omong terima kasih sudah membangunkanku, Miyoshi-san.”

“Hm, terima kasih kembali.” Miyoshi membuang muka, “Sekarang cepat bereskan barang-barangmu agar kita bisa pulang, Jitsui.”

“Eh?” Jitsui mengerjap beberapa kali, “Bersama?”

“Sekalian saja. Lagipula sesekali tak apa ‘kan?”


End file.
